This invention relates to an electrical atmospheric pressure alarm.
Various devices have been provided for attempting to warn persons of an approaching tornado. Some of these alarms are triggered by the drastic drop in atmospheric pressure immediately prior to the approach of a tornado. However, these devices are often unreliable, sometimes causing an alarm when a tornado is not approaching, and other times malfunctioning when a tornado does in fact approach.
Many of these tornado alarms operate off of mechanical means which respond to the atmospheric pressure. These mechanical means are often unreliable, particularly in view of the fact that the tornado alarm may lie at rest without functioning for long periods of time. Rust and corrosion can cause the alarm to malfunction or not to function properly.
There are other applications for a reliable atmospheric pressure alarm. For example, aircraft and submarines need devices for sensing changes in atmospheric pressure.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tornado alarm.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an alarm which is more reliable than prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved atmospheric pressure alarm which is entirely electrical in operation and which does not rely upon mechanical parts for proper functioning.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient and reliable in operation.